Grand Pianos are not Symmetrical
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: One is hopelessly in love and tries not to show it while the other is annoyed by his presence and his OCD-ness. How will this work out?  Soul/OC & Kid/OC


Grand Pianos Are Not Symmetrical

Kid/OC & Soul/OC

* * *

This is my first Soul Eater fanfic. Its for my friend actually. It originally was going to be a oneshot but I decided to make it a mini-series! Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"42-42-564, when ever you want to knock on deaths door."  
"Meister Mochi, how's it goin'?" Lord Death asked in his usual happy tone.  
"Good Lord Death, I've gathered all the kishin souls." Mochi said.  
"Great! You can come back to the school now!"  
"All right, be back soon."  
She disconnected from Lord Death and turned towards her weapon, "Come on, we have to get going. Save some of those souls for later, you'll get fat if you eat them all."  
Her weapon ate two more souls before replying, "Shut up, souls don't have calories." She finished eating the souls and looked at her Meister, "Ready."  
Mochi rolled her brown eyes, "Finally."  
They got onto Mochi's motorcycle and headed back to Death City.

* * *

"I'm glad the mission was such a success." Lord Death said, "Mikayla, how many souls have you collected?"  
"90, sir." Mikayla replied with a grin.  
"You're almost there!" Lord Death said, "Thank you for reporting in, you two may leave and go to class."  
The two girls bowed, then walked out of the room.  
"I'm going to become a Death Scythe soon!" Mikayla said happily.  
Mochi smiled, "Yep, just nine more souls plus a witch."  
They walked into the class room and took their seats.  
"Hey you two, how was the mission?" Maka greeted, her and Soul taking their seats in front of them.  
"Good, Mikayla has 90 souls now." Mochi replied.  
"90?" Soul asked, then glared at Mikayla.  
"No need to be jealous, Soul." Mikayla said, "It's not my fault you ate a cat soul."  
"Mikayla, stop being mean." Mochi scolded.  
"Mean is her middle name." Soul muttered.  
"Yeah, probably." Kid said, coming up to the group with Liz and Patty.  
"Hey Kid!" Mikayla greeted, "And for your information my middle name is Alexzandra."  
"Could have fooled me." Soul scoffed.  
"Kid…why are you looking at me like that?" Mikayla asked the shinigami.  
"Your hair…"  
"Oh good lord."  
"IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!"  
"Fine, fine!" Mikayla glared, and started fixing her hair just to shut him up.  
"No, let me do it!" Kid cried, taking a brush out of nowhere.  
Mikayla growled as he started brushing through her brown hair.  
"Cut your highlights out."  
Mochi snickered at the look on Mikayla's face. It was a look that was a cross between, 'what did you just say?' and 'boy, have you lost your doggone mind?'  
"You can go burn!" Mikayla snapped.  
"Who was that directed at?" Maka asked.  
"Kid, Soul, and Mochi."  
"What did I do?" Soul and Mochi asked at the same time.  
"EVERYTHING!"

* * *

After class, Mikayla put her hair back in its ponytail and finger combed her bangs.  
_That Kid really irks me sometimes_, she thought.  
"Hey, I'm going to see if Soul will give me an opinion on my violin piece. Want to come?" Mochi asked.  
Mikayla shook her head, "Nah, I'm going to go home and take a nap."  
"Ok, see you later. Remember it's your night for dinner." Mochi said, walking out of the classroom.  
"You put your hair up…"  
Mikayla turned around to see Kid, "Why, yes I did."  
She got her books and walked out of the classroom.  
"But it looks so-"  
Mikayla whirled around to face Kid and snapped at him, "I don't care if my hair is asymmetrical. I'm tired and I want to take a nap, leave me be."  
She turned on her heels and headed out of the school, leaving Kid behind, his mouth agape.  


* * *

  
Mochi searched diligently for Soul until she found him alone in the music room, staring at the piano.  
"Soul," She called, walking over to him, "I have a question."  
"Whatever it is, it's a no."  
Mochi pouted, "That's not fair."  
Soul smirked, "Fine, what is it?"  
Mochi set her violin case on the floor, "I was hoping you would accompany me for something I'm working on."  
"Mochi…"  
"Please? Just one, that's all I ask." Mochi said, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
Soul looked at her for a moment before sighing, "Fine, one piece."  
Mochi grinned happily and took out her violin.  
"Piece choice is yours. What are we playing?" Soul said, opening the cover on the grand piano.  
Mochi handed him some sheet music and he skimmed over the pages before setting it on the piano.  
"Ready?" Soul asked.  
Mochi nodded and angled the violin under her chin.  
The two played in perfect harmony. The notes flowed together smoothly and both teens were in their own world.  
"That was awesome." Mochi grinned.  
"Yeah, you're pretty good." Soul said.  
"You're not bad yourself." Mochi teased, putting her violin back in its case, "Can we play again sometime?"  
Soul shrugged and closed the piano cover, "I don't know."  
"Ok." Mochi said, disappointingly, "Well, I'll see you later Soul."  
"See ya."  
Mochi walked out of the school and headed home. She smiled softly as she remembered playing the music piece with Soul. It definitely made her day.

* * *

"I thought all black people were able to cook…" Mochi muttered, looking at the charred catfish in front of her.  
"That my friend, is a stereotype."  
Mikayla grabbed two cans of Mountain Dew and handed one to her meister.  
"Well, at least the fries aren't so bad." Mochi grumbled.  
"Well, next time we'll just go to my parents house and get them to make catfish and fries." Mikayla said.  
"That's not a bad idea."  
After dinner the two girls got ready for bed.  
"I call bathroom first!"  
"No way, you had it first yesterday!"  
Mochi ran to the bathroom and closed the door before Mikayla could run and try to pull her out.  
"No fair!" Mikayla shouted, stomping her foot childishly.  
The doorbell rang and Mikayla jogged down the short hallway to answer it. She looked out the peep hole then opened the door.  
"What'cha doin' here, Soul?" Mikayla asked.  
"Jeez, can't you just say hi? How uncool." Soul said.  
"Hi."  
Soul rolled his eyes, "Is Mochi here?"  
"She's in the shower, you can wait in the living room till she's done." Mikayla replied.  
Soul walked into the apartment and sat on the couch.  
"Kid's been looking for you." Soul said as Mikayla handed him a Mountain Dew.  
"What for?" Mikayla muttered.  
Soul smirked, "Don't know, he wouldn't say. Somethin' you two need to tell me?"  
"What do you mean by that?" Mikayla asked, "He's probably just mad 'cause I snapped at him earlier."  
"Well, you have been moody all day." Soul said,  
"I was tired, I just came back from a mission."  
Mochi walked into the living room, brushing her wet hair.  
"Soul, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"You're just like Mikayla, you can't even say hi."  
"Hi."  
Mikayla laughed as Soul rolled his eyes.  
"No wonder you two are partners." Soul muttered, downing the rest of his Mountain Dew.  
He stood up and handed Mochi a folder, "You forgot the sheet music."  
Mochi blinked, "Oh, thanks! I probably would have never remembered to go back and get it."  
"No problem," Soul said, "I better get back home before Maka goes out and tries to find me. I didn't tell her were I was going."  
Mochi led him to the door, "I'll see you later."  
"Yeah, see ya." Soul said.  
When he left, Mochi locked the door and looked over to Mikayla who sat with a smirk on her face.  
"Why do you have that look on your face?" Mochi asked cautiously.  
"Oh, no reason," Mikayla said. She raised her voice an octave while saying, "Oh, thanks! I probably would have never remembered to go back and get it."  
Mochi glared at her weapon, "Shut up!"  
"You want him soooo badly."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"In morse code you told him to stay the night."  
"SHUT UP! Wait, how's that possible?"  
"OH SOOOOUL!"  
"MIKAYLA, I WILL KILL YOU!" Mochi shouted, chasing Mikayla around the living room, "I'LL TELL KID ABOUT YOUR UNSYMETRICAL ROOM!"  
"Hey! I like my room the way it is! Kid already messed with my hair I don't need him messing with my room. That's gettin' a little too personal."  
"Mochi, Mikayla! Go to bed!" The old lady from across the hall screamed from the other side of the apartment door.  
"Sorry Mrs. Lain!" The two girls shouted.  
They then got into a glaring match.  
Mochi smirked, "I'll tell Kid what you have in your diary!"  
Mikayla stared at Mochi blankly, "Mochi…I don't have a diary…"

FAIL

* * *

Author Corner:

Hope you enjoyed~! Thanks Mochi for beta reading!


End file.
